<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A modicum of interest by Miri1984</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257811">A modicum of interest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984'>Miri1984</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Final Battle, Hope, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam &amp; Artemis, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A modicum of interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s useless, without his magic, so of course he isn’t with them when the fight happens. He realises, of course he does, when he sees the dragons clash in the sky above London, what is happening. Newly awakened people are screaming and running for cover, but Oscar, who has seen first hand how far down the destruction goes, knows how one blast of a dragon’s breath will destroy all but the deepest levels of other London, does not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hamid lets Guivres take a shot at London, none of them are safe. He can only take a moment to pray to whatever gods are listening (Artemis, maybe? Is she watching the outcome of this battle with a modicum of interest in its outcome?) that the others in the airship are kept safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Cel and Azu and, yes, even Amelia will survive this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Zolf will live.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he finds himself murmuring, under his breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let him be safe. Let him survive. Give him the time he needs to heal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t ask for much from us,” Artemis says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too proud,” Grizzop agrees. She leans forward, resting her hand on her chin, and he sees the beginning of a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>